Barbara Adams
The wife of Jed Adams. Early Life Born in Brighton, Barbara was known to have a bubbly and lively spirit who always loved to do things such as dancing and other activities. In the end dancing was what stuck for her although she would also be working as an office worker as her main job. She ended up marrying Jed Adams a fellow office worker and moved to Croydon. The two were different in temperament as Barbara was much more lively than Jed. Some told Jed that the relationship was a mistake but he loved her. However things went pear shaped pretty fast. She carried on an affair with a bodybuilder who was initially training her called Hank the Bodybuilder. Soon the affair becomes public knowledge and Barbara decides to kick Jed out of the house so her boyfriend can move in and Jed moves to Grasmere Valley to live and start a new life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novel Volume 15 Barbara soon comes to Grasmere Valley and begs for his forgiveness and for them to get back together as Clive and her split up. He doesn't know what to do but after talking to Gary Robinson he forgives her. Volume 17 He and his wife Barbara try to find a way to gain money for the town when they need £62 Million to do all the repair and new items that the town needs. Their marriage is healing slowly after the affair but there are still hurt feelings by Jed. Barbara wants to do anything she can to rectify this and prove her love for Jed which it comes her opportunity with the idea to raise the money that the town needs. They decide to go to a wedding of friends of Barbara's, Tunde and Marcia which is to be an African wedding and at the reception they hope they will be some money spraying and due to Barbara's great dancing ability she could get loads of money with her dance moves which happens during the Money Spraying. However things got disastrously wrong as they didn't realise the wedding was starting late than what the invitation said to accommodate black timing, then they were trampled by the guests as they were about to leave fed up of waiting. They then were subjected to a long ceremony and then the reception with talks from everyone connected to the bridal party. By the time the dancing began the two were asleep and were driven by Jason Phoenix and Mont Berkley who were paid to drive home the guests who were sleeping. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams Jed goes to the Black Friday sales in order to get a blender for Barbara as a anniversary present and manages to get it after fighting everyone for it. However Barbara who believes when she woke up, due to Jed not being there that he has left her on their anniversary and she leaves the house causing for Jed when he came home with the gift to realise Barbara has left him. #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Jed is seen feeling miserable about what had happened and he is finding comfort with Stephanie Deray who herself had her husband cheated on her and ran out on her with another woman as the two simply talk about what is going on. Patricia Yates however seeing the two at her house concludes they having an affair and spreads the news around town. Soon enough Jill Hickey is interviewing Barbara on live TV about with while Madame Neptune is camped outside Stephanie's house reporting it much to the pairs horror. #53 Tale of Kirky Jed tries to plead to Barbara via Madame Neptune's news report that he is not having an affair with Stephanie. Barbara doesn't believe him and declares they are through on live TV with Kirky also there trying to comfort her during this very distressing and bizarre interview. #55 Tale of Miss Larkin Jed is seen trying to forget about the Christmas season as it reminds him of Barbara leaving him however he sees her in the window and tries to call out to her but she doesn't hear him. #56 Tale of Christmas On Christmas day at the Carol Service Miss Larkin and Chris Puccini end up getting married on stage by Gary Robinson however Jed and Barbara are also at the service and reveal to everyone they are back together and want Gary Robinson to do a vow renewal commitment ceremony with the two which they do. Then they are among those who wish all the readers in the comic a very merry Christmas.